Bring me to Life
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: UA Sem uma alma, meu espírito dorme em um lugar frio... Mundo vampírico à la Pure-Petit! Presente de Níver para minha imooto querida Dark Ookami! Otanjyoubi Omedetou!


Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!Mhuahuahuahuauhuahuahua...**_

Nyaaaaaaaaah!! Mika(Dark-Ookami) Tanjyo Omedetou!! Happy Birthday!!(joga confete) Não poderia deixar de escrever um presente para minha imooto querida!!

E nada melhor para presenteá-la do que uma fic com as coisas que ela mais ama, Camyu e Vampiros xD Achei que a música encaixou bem na fic, não postei a tradução junto porque ia ficar muito comprido e porque peguei mania de não postar com tradução xP..(todos jogam sapatos na Pure-Petit).

_**Bring me to life- Evanescence**_

**oOo**

_**How can you see into my eyes**_

_**like open doors**_

_**leading y**__**ou down into my core**_

_**where I've become so numb?**_

_**Without a soul;**_

_**my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,**_

_**until you find it there and lead it back home.**_

Os gritos de fúrias dos moradores que passavam em frente à mansão McCain acordam a jovem de cabelos prateados, com um pulo ela corre a janela para ver do que se tratava. Homens e mulheres armados de tochas, foices e espadas subiam o morro em direção ao castelo Mackenzie, eles iam matá-lo.

Assustada ela cobre o pijama com um casaco grosso e corre as escadas indo em direção à cochia, montada em seu cavalo negro, a última descendente do clã Mackenzie, ocultada pelo sobrenome McCain cavalgava em alta velocidade pelas árvores do bosque que rodeavam o castelo, tinha que chegar antes deles, a noite sem lua deixava o ambiente mais sombrio.

_**(Wake me up.)**_

_**Wake me up inside.**_

_**(I can't wake up.)**_

_**Wake me up inside.**_

_**(Save me. )**_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark.**_

_**(Wake me up. )**_

_**Bid my blood to run.**_

_**(I can't wake up. )**_

_**Before I come undone.**_

_**(Save me. )**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become.**_

A passagem secreta se encontrava no perto do muro que beirava o penhasco, habilidosamente ela entra no castelo, seus passos ecoavam pelos corredores úmidos de pedra, apalpando as paredes logo encontra o um buraco, onde parecia poder encaixar algo, puxando o medalhão que sempre carregava, ela encaixa a metade da rosa de prata, o som seco das paredes se movendo enchem os corredores sombrios, ao entrar na saleta as tochas se ascendem misteriosamente, a sala era ampla com quadros pelas paredes, no chão havia um tipo de tampão de metal grosso com estranhos desenhos, eram móveis, um tipo de quebra-cabeça, movendo-os com facilidade forma-se o desenho de asas de anjo, uma abertura surge no chão, de onde sobe um caixão negro com adornos dourados.

Um belo rapaz repousava em seu sono milenar, encontrava-se da mesma maneira que há 14 anos, antes de se tornar a portadora do medalhão, foi quando por ele se apaixonou... Ela passa delicadamente os dedos finos sobre o rosto frio e pálido do rapaz, depositando um beijo em seus lábios sem vida, decidida, ela tira uma adaga do bolso do casaco e faz um corte em seu pulso, por onde sai um líquido grosso e vermelho, levando-o até os lábios do rapaz.

Os gritos e passos são ouvidos no corredor, rapidamente ela corre em direção à eles, ficando entre a passagem e os moradores furiosos.

_**Now that I know what I'm without**_

_**you can't just leave me.**_

_**Breathe into me and make me real.**_

_**Bring me to life.**_

- Saia da frente Sophia! Não queremos machucá-la! Não sabemos o que te contaram quando criança, mas esse ser que aí está é um ser das trevas, que deve ser eliminado!- Diz um dos senhores. A garota balança a cabeça negativamente, lágrimas brotam de seus olhos claros, o sangue do ferimento escorre pelas roupas, pingando no chão.

- Olhem! Ela deu o sangue para a criatura! Ela vendeu a alma para as Trevas! Deve ser morta igual a ele!- Uma mulher pega a espada da mão de um deles e acerta a cintura da garota.

Sophia faz uma careta de dor ao sentir a lâmina fria lhe atravessar o corpo, mesmo assim, ela não se move do lugar.

- Vamos matá-la!- Dizem os moradores, preparando suas armas, a garota sente o corpo fraquejar, seu corpo cai para trás, mas é amparada por alguém.

- Não ousem tocá-la.- A voz era calma, mas ao mesmo tempo imponente, o rapaz que à pouco dormia no caixão, agora segurava a jovem McCain pela cintura, seus cabelos ruivos balançavam levemente e seu olhar era frio.

_**(Wake me up.)**_

_**Wake me up inside.**_

_**(I can't wake up.)**_

_**Wake me up inside.**_

_**(Save me. )**_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark.**_

_**(Wake me up. )**_

_**Bid my blood to run.**_

_**(I can't wake up. )**_

_**Before I come undone.**_

_**(Save me. )**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become**_

Os moradores dão um passo para trás assustados, os olhos verdes do jovem se tornam vermelhos, e estendendo a mão na direção deles, ele balbucia algumas palavras, as pessoas caem desmaiadas.

- Sophia…- O jovem deposita o corpo da garota no chão delicadamente, afastando as mechas que caíam sobre seu rosto.

- Camus...- Ela sorri fraca.

- Não durma! Me escute, preste atenção no que digo, quero que seja forte, irei sugar sua vida, mas te darei parte da minha, quero que siga minha voz e volte para mim quando te chamar, pode fazer isso? – O rapaz diz calmamente, mesmo fraca, ela balança a cabeça positivamente, ele apóia o corpo de Sophia sobre as pernas.

Com os caninos afiados à mostra, ele vira delicadamente o rosto da jovem, deixando o pescoço alvo à mostra, rapidamente ele crava os dentes, ao sentir que a vida da jovem estava no fim, ele retira os caninos.

- Sophia... Seja forte agora, receba minha vida...- Dizendo isso, ele abre um pequeno ferimento no pulso, de onde um sangue grosso começa a escorrer, o levando à boca de Sophia.

_**Bring me to life.**_

_**I've been living a lie/There's nothing inside.**_

_**Bring me to life.**_

_**Frozen inside without your touch,**_

_**without your love, darling.**_

_**Only you are the life among the dead.**_

Os lábios de Sophia estavam sujos do sangue de Camus, assim que ele afasta o pulso, o ferimento desaparece, ficando apenas a mancha de sangue. O vampiro esperava alguma reação da garota, mas seu corpo estava mole, a pele fria...

- Sophia... Escute minha voz, venha para mim, volte para mim...- O rapaz a balançava levemente, mas ela se mantinha imóvel.

Dentro de si, a jovem Sophia mantinha uma batalha pela sobrevivência, em seu subconsciente ela caía, caía infinitamente, sem paredes para se segurar, nem ninguém para lhe salvar...

_**All of this time**_

_**I can't believe I couldn't see**_

_**Kept in the dark**_

_**but you were there in front of me**_

_**I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.**_

_**I've got to open my eyes to everything.**_

_**Without a thought**_

_**Without a voice**_

_**Without a soul**_

_**Don't let me die here/There must be something more.**_

_**Bring me to life.**_

Famoso por sua frieza, o vampiro não consegue segurar uma lágrima, que escorre fina e tinta pela pele fria, esteve dormindo por séculos, estaria morto se a jovem McCain não o tivesse salvo, ela sacrificou sua vida mortal por ele, ele não podia deixá-la morrer...

- Sophia...- Camus a abraça com força e toma seus lábios como uma última chance de trazê-la à vida.

No inconsciente, Sophia continuava a cair.

- Camus...- Ela balbucia, deixando uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto.

_**(Wake me up.)**_

_**Wake me up inside.**_

_**(I can't wake up.)**_

_**Wake me up inside.**_

_**(Save me. )**_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark.**_

_**(Wake me up. )**_

_**Bid my blood to run.**_

_**(I can't wake up. )**_

_**Before I come undone.**_

_**(Save me. )**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become.**_

De repente uma luz cegante e alguém a puxa pelo braço, parecia um anjo de asas negras, ao cerrar os olhos ela vê que era seu anjo, Camus, que a puxando para si a abraça forte.

Com um solavanco, Sophia abre os olhos e ergue o corpo.

- Sophia!- Camus a abraça forte.

- Camus... Você me salvou minha vida...- Ela diz fraca.

- Você é que salvou a minha... – Camus a pega no colo e a leva para seu caixão, depois pegando uma taça de trás de um dos quadros, se aproxima de um dos moradores, com a mesma adaga que Sophia usou para cortar o pulso, ele corta o pescoço da senhora que atacou a garota, enchendo a taça com seu sangue.

- Beba isso...- A levantando devagar, Camus leva a taça até a boca de Sophia, que bebe.

_**Bring me to life.**_

_**I've been living a lie/There's nothing inside.**_

_**Bring me to life.**_

O sol brilhava forte, uma carruagem negra corre entre as árvores indo em direção ao horizonte, o destino ninguém sabe... Dentro dele, Camus velava o sono de sua Sophia.

- Hoje começa uma nova história... A sua e a minha...- Sorri o vampiro.

xXxXxXx

_**the End...**_

xXxXxXx

Nyaaaaah!! O que acharam? Mika merece não? Escrevi com carinho... Você sabe que TE ADORO!!

Agradeço à todos que lerem... Não deixem de deixar uma PARABÉNS à pessoa responsável pelo surgimento da Pure-Petit! xD

Bjnhos x3


End file.
